Aqueles dois
by Quartzo
Summary: Um dos pilotos está com problemas para aceitar o relacionamento de T e Q.


Voltei! Essa é a minha segunda fic e se vocês acharam que a minha primeira era doidice completa, vocês não viram nada!  
  
********  
  
Silêncio. Era tudo que se ouvia: silêncio.  
  
Talheres tocando os pratos, o tique-taque insistente do relógio... fora isso, ninguém dizia nada de coisa nenhuma.  
  
Wufei sofria de um conflito interno que o fez engasgar com sua bebida. Heero olhava sua comida inexpressiva mente, cutucando-a aqui e ali. Duo pensava freneticamente em um modo de quebrar aquele clima, seus olhos violetas parados no teto imóveis, até que se moveram e pararam nos únicos dois que pareciam estar apreciando aquele jantar.  
  
Trowa e Quatre se olhavam com tanta intensidade que nenhum argumento parecia valido o bastante para pararem de se fitarem. O moreno estava entretido vendo aquela boca macia abrir e fechar, numa tortura gostosa, que nem percebeu que não havia comido nada fazia alguns minutos. Quatre passou a língua pela ponta da colher de forma provocante e Trowa ofegou excitado. O loiro não estava nem aí para Wufei que o encarava com uma expressão do tipo "Esse é lugar pra isso?", só queria continuar a fazer as coisas que o amante tanto gostava de ver.  
  
Duo fechou os olhos e suspirou amargurado. Desde que esses dois descobriram que se amavam, todo dia era a mesma coisa. Trowa, que já era calado o suficiente, deixava tudo de lado quando o loiro entrava no cômodo, ficando fora da realidade. Quatre aparentava ter esquecido que existiam outras pessoas que não fosse os dois, pois mal falava com os companheiros, não olhava para eles nem dizia "bom-dia" ou "oi". Uma prova disso era que ele e o piloto maior pegaram o habito de fazerem amor em qualquer lugar da casa, ignorando qualquer coisa que não fizesse parte dos sentimentos que compartilhavam.  
  
Para serem mais discretos quando falavam deles como um casal, os outros pilotos até os chamavam de "aqueles dois"!  
  
O americano voltou a olhar para a comida e começou a cutucá-la com o garfo, exatamente como Heero fazia em frente a ele. Wufei, que sentava na ponta da mesa, empurrou o prato para longe e cruzou os braços.  
  
- Sinto falta da comida do Quatre! - declarou. Duo e Heero soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa por ouvirem algo que não fosse as ofegadas cada vez maiores de Trowa.  
  
- Sinto falta do próprio Quatre! - o trançado choramingou, mastigando um pouquinho de arroz.  
  
Ao lado deles, o loiro deveria ter feito algo que deixou o moreno no limite, pois ele se levantou bruscamente, pegou-o nos braços e, roubando o beijo faminto e apaixonado, subiu para o andar de cima.  
  
Os três pilotos ficaram quietos por um momento, ostentando expressões estranhas em seus rostos.  
  
- Por que é que ninguém reclama? - Wufei perguntou indignado e Duo o encarou sério.  
  
- Eu estou feliz pôr eles...  
  
- Eu também estava no começo! Mas agora, todo vez que eu entro em um cômodo tenho que avisar antes para não pega-los de surpresa agarrando-se em cima de alguma mesa! - logo depois de ter dito isso, gemidos começaram a ser ouvidos no andar de cima.  
  
- Você está com inveja.  
  
O chinês se voltou contra Heero, pensando ter ouvido errado por causa das vozes "daqueles dois".  
  
- Como?  
  
- Você está com inveja. - repetiu sem emoção.  
  
Chang o encarou chocado e Duo soltou um bufo de riso.  
  
- Então era isso! Inveja! - e começou a rir histericamente - Na verdade, pensei que você gostasse do Quatre e tivesse ciúmes!  
  
Wufei ofegou, não acreditando no absurdo que Duo acabara de falar.  
  
- Isso também. - concordou Heero enquanto empurrava seu prato para longe - Ele gosta do Quatre desde que nós fomos acampar nas montanhas, lembra?  
  
- Lembro sim! - consentiu Duo sorrindo animado - Ele foi mordido por uma cobra e Quatre o salvou chupando o veneno!  
  
- Peraí! - gritou o chinês - Eu não tenho sentimentos pelo Winner!  
  
- Tem sim. - os dois falaram juntos.  
  
- Eu ouvi você se masturbar com o nome dele. - revelou Heero.  
  
Duo e Wufei engasgaram com a própria saliva.  
  
- VOCÊ O QUÊ?  
  
- Você deixou a porta aberta uma vez - explicou encolhendo os ombros.  
  
Wufei estava completamente corado e o trançado, recuperando-se do choque, sorriu malicioso.  
  
- O loirinho arrasando corações!  
  
A conversa foi brevemente interrompida pelo casal no segundo andar.  
  
- AAAHHH TROWA... ASSIM... NÃO PARA... !  
  
- BOM, QUATRE ... ! - o moreno deu um grito de prazer incontido - IMPLORE QUE EU TE DOU MUITO MAIS!!!  
  
Quatre implorou e Wufei ficou mais que completamente corado, o vermelho em seu rosto era mais vermelho que o vermelho conseguia ficar. Logo, as vozes começaram a falar coisas inteligíveis. O chinês, tentando continuar com a conversa, os olhava como se um deles tivesse acabado de afirmar, com toda a certeza, que vacas voavam.  
  
- Isso é... - ele gritou procurando palavras - ridículo! Ótimo, eu admito que penso nele como um objeto de desejo... - ele pegou fôlego - MAS EU NÃO TENHO SENTIMENTOS PELO WINNER!!!  
  
E saiu em disparada escada a cima.  
  
Tudo ficou em silêncio de novo, exceto pêlos gemidos "daqueles dois" que estavam ficando cada vez mais altos.  
  
- Ainda acho que ele tem. - murmurou Duo sem tirar os olhos da mesa.  
  
- Com certeza. - afirmou Heero levando os pratos para a cozinha.  
  
Os dois não falaram mais nada. Apenas ficaram ouvindo o relógio soar oito horas e os gritos "daqueles dois" indo e vindo.  
  
Depois de um tempo de reflexão, ambos perceberam que talvez Wufei estivesse sofrendo muito com a união de Trowa e Quatre. Ou talvez não, ele realmente poderia não ter sentimentos pelo loiro.  
  
- Você acha que ele está sofrendo? - Duo perguntou timidamente, cheio de pena pelo colega.  
  
- Eu já disse, Wufei está apaixonado pelo Quatre. - Heero encostou as cadeiras na mesa - Mas talvez até ele não tenha percebido isso ainda. - ele encarou o amigo - Como você se sentiria no lugar dele?  
  
Duo o observou ir para a cozinha e depois desviou o olhar. É, entraria em depressão se fosse com ele, choraria toda noite... mas o chinês, trancando- se no seu quarto, recusava a admitir para outras pessoas que tinha sentimentos pelo anjo que, naquele exato momento, ele ouvia chegar ao quinto orgasmo no quarto ao lado, gritando um nome que não pertencia a ele.  
  
******** Então, não disse que era louco demais? Tem certeza que querem que eu continue? Não preferem pedir ajuda aos universitários? 


End file.
